


Sweeter Than Honey

by ErinBocca, yakisoba13



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Fluff, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:46:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErinBocca/pseuds/ErinBocca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakisoba13/pseuds/yakisoba13
Summary: Thor finds the new honey vendor irresistibly sweet.





	Sweeter Than Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hi~ erinbocca and i wanted to write a farmers market AU and so here we are!

_ Oof! _

 

Loki let out a surprised noise as he backed up, cradling his jars of honey tightly against his chest. In front of him, a tall blond man was trying to balance a box of vegetables in his hands, but a few cucumbers fell and broke onto the ground. 

 

“I'm so sorry!” Loki almost shouted, blushing when the man peeked out from behind his large box, blue eyes twinkling. “Wait, let me help you.” 

 

He quickly took the few steps to his table to set the jars of honey down safely then walked back to the man, picking up the ruined produce and followed him to his tent. 

 

“I'm really sorry about that- let me pay for them.” Loki said, handing the cucumbers to the man, who chucked them into a garbage can, a smile on his face. The smaller man began to dig his wallet out. “How much would it be?” 

 

"Nothing," Thor couldn't help but chuckle at the younger man as he quickly took out his wallet. But when he looked up at the farmer with big green eyes, Thor shook his head again.   
  
"It's alright, it was just an accident and only a few cucumbers." He smiled broadly again.    
  
Thor hadn't seen this man before in the farmer's market, and he knew he would have remembered him if he had. His pale skin and lithe frame told Thor enough that he was probably not a farm hand, and his long black hair was plated in a semi-messy braid that snaked over his shoulder.

 

Loki let out a little sigh and still tried to hand the man a five dollar bill, which was refused. 

 

“Are you sure?” He asked as he tried to slide it on the table unnoticed. The man let out a laugh and gave it back to him. “I feel so terrible about it.” 

 

Feeling awkward, Loki bit his lower lip, and looked at the man, blushing as he continued to smile at him. 

 

“I'm Loki.” He said shyly, sticking out his hand to shake. “I'm new to the market. I run the stand ‘Loki’s Sweet Bees’ Over there.” 

 

He pointed to a stand almost directly across the way. 

 

Thor cranes his neck to see the small table that had been set up under a canopy. There were several jars stacked up ornately, the amber contents practically shining in the sun.    
  
He looked back down to Loki, his grin getting wider and he took Loki's hand gently to shake it, then up to his lips for a kiss.    
"A pleasure to meet you Loki. I'm Thor. It looks like we will be market neighbors."    
  
He gestured to the tent they stood in.   
"I run Idun's Garden,"    
There were various crates of fresh vegetables and fruits on display, all with their own signs and cheesy slogans such as 'You wanna peach of me?', and 'I love you from my head tomatoes!', and the blond's personal favorite terrible pun, 'Lettuce Turnip the Beet.'

 

Loki flushed even redder at the kiss to the back of his hand. 

 

“It's nice to meet you-” He stuttered out, holding his hand to his chest. A bell rang out, signaling the opening of the market for business and Loki quickly excused himself from thor's stand, rushing over to his tent, stacking the jars he had been holding up. Then he stood attentively at his spot, and noticed that he could see Thor so clearly from it. The man looked up at him and winked.

 

Loki squeaked and looked away. 

 

It was a warm and beautiful day, with a slight breeze that was just enough to pleasantly cool the busy market place.    
People were packed inside, eager to get their hands on what they could for the market's first day open.    
  
Usually Thor was extremely attentive of his customers, often stoking up conversation and the like, but this time he found his gaze wandering over to Loki's table.   
  
The man was currently showing off what seemed to be different varieties of honey to a potential customer, and when he glanced up, Thor could see the red blossoming in the younger man's cheeks as he looked away quickly.

 

“This is the raw variety that's our most popular.” Loki said quietly, answering a few more questions from the elderly woman, who smiled and said she would purchase a jar of the raw honey. The man grinned, happy to have made another sale. It was only the eighth jar of honey, but for his first day, he was feeling very proud of himself. “Thank you so much for your purchase!” 

 

The woman walked away, holding her bagged up jar of honey. Still beaming, Loki turned and noticed that Thor was staring at him. Mustering up a bit of courage, he smiled and waved. 

 

Thor's eyes brightened and he waved back.    
  
As Thor had been a member of the farmer's market for more than a decade, having often helped his parents with it as well, the Odinsons had quite a reputation with the locals, and his own tables were swarmed with customers.    
  
Thor chatted idly with a few of them, but every so often, Thor would smirk.   
"You know what would go great with these?" He asked a customer, who shook his head no. "Some honey! Cut the fruit up and make a salad, add some citrus and honey and boom, perfect summer snack." Thor pointed to Loki's table.    
  
"Loki's Sweet Bees is right next door. His honey is really amazing." Of course Thor hadn't had the opportunity to try it yet,.. yet.    
  
But he figured a few nudges in the right direction would shed the local's apprehension of the new-comer.    
Thor did this a few times, and then a few more times, each suggestion sending at least half a dozen more people to Loki's stand.

 

Loki had no idea about Thor's redirection to his stand until he happened to lookup one time and see Thor gesturing to his stand while putting blueberries into a man's bag. The pale man smiled as the customer made a beeline for Loki's stand. Loki noticed how Thor was beaming. 

 

It made his heart thump very fast. 

 

\---

 

Loki had snuck over while Thor was busy, and left a jar of honey by the register, then snuck back to his own stand. 

 

It wasn't anything silly, just repayment for the ruined produce. 

 

And maybe cause the way Thor smiled made Loki feel all tingly. 

 

It took nearly half an hour for Thor to notice the jar, and he stopped all together when he saw it. He picked it up, smiling at the pretty label and looked up to Loki again. The man was leaned over the table, arms resting casually as he talked with a small girl wearing a large hat with sunflowers.    
  
Thor couldn't help the smile that came to his face once again and a small warmth in his chest. It was a sweet gesture, and though Thor wasn't sure if it was another 'attempted' payment, surely this cost much more than the few broken cucumbers? He couldn't possibly accept this as fair payment.    
  
As soon as he had a small break, the large blond picked up a paper bag and he put a few peaches into it, and some plums, and a small box of blackberries. He waited for an opportune time, and it came in the form of a family all wearing matching t-shirts came by and swarmed Loki's small table.    
  
Thir slipped behind them and left the bag behind a stack of reserved honey jars and casually sauntered back to his own table.    
  
There, that should be a fair amount right? Certainly not a gift .

 

Loki found the bag when he went to reach for a restock of his suddenly best selling clover honey, and looked up, wondering if someone had left it there. But then, while he was standing to look for the owner, he saw the big blond across the way giving him a goofy grin. He wasn't fast enough in ducking behind a pile of tomatoes- Loki had definitely seen the man. 

 

But all of this amazing fruit for only one jar of honey?

 

No, that wasn't fair. 

 

And Loki couldn't justify another jar, but he could slip a couple sticks of honey next to the cash box, which he did with a quick dart across the way while Thor was bent down, grabbing a box of onions from under a table. Loki only lingered to watch tgor for a moment (and  _ not _ stare at his ass). 

 

This time, Thor noticed almost a few minutes after Loki had left, his hand coming down on the accidently when he was giving change for a lovely older couple.    
  
He didn't glance over to Loki this time, but he smile as he picked one up and opened one end, sticking it in his mouth and tasting the honey for the first time. It was amazing, and floral, and Thor finally looked over to the honey stand where Loki was watching him.    
  
Another blush formed on the dark haired man's cheeks before another customer distracted him away.    
  
Surely Thor couldn't just accept the sweet snack without offering something in return? That would just be plain rude.    
  
So, Thor picked out a bag of candied fruits and nuts, giving it a small ribbon he usually used when wrapping up gifts for customers, and casually went over to Loki's stand to stash it somewhere.

 

This time Loki caught him-

 

“Thor!” He admonished, seeing the bag in the man's hands, as the bigger one tried to set it down. “Absolutely not!” 

 

He pointed to the bag of produce, a peach having already been snacked on during a lull. 

 

“You did this, didn't you? Please don't do it anymore. I feel so guilty.” Loki begged, but blushed when Thor gave him a crooked smile. “But... thank you.” 

 

Thor put the new bag down next to the produce, but chuckled.    
"You're quite welcome,.. but I was only repaying you for the delicious honey," he half lied.   
  
He had already finished off the three sticks of honey Loki had left, having really appreciated how tasty they were.    
  
"I couldn't possibly accept the sticks much less an entire jar without giving you something for it." Thor stated matter of factly, finding it utterly endearing the way the smaller man's cheeks seemed to go a little bit more red.

 

“Well it's my fault you dropped some of your wares today... I only wanted to make sure you were paid for them.” Loki fingered the cloth on his table and shyly looked up at thor, who seemed unable to stop smiling at him. “Is that your brother who's helping you today?” 

 

Loki gestured to a shorter version of Thor, who was smiling and laughing with customers. 

 

Thor glanced to where Loki was looking, seeing Fandral riveting guests with undoubtedly an exaggerated tale, but it had them laughing nonetheless.    
  
"Oh that's Fandral, He's close enough he may as well be my brother." Thor looked back to Loki. "He helps in the fields during the harvest and sales." He had to admit he was impressed when Fandral had convinced a city couple to buy an entire bushel of apples for one of their dinner parties, because you couldn't get any better apples than the ones here.   
  
"You didn't have to worry about the cucumbers, I had more than enough backstock. And your honey is worth far more than a few of them." Thor had noticed the prices the first time he had secretly dropped off the fruit.

 

Loki blushed and smiled up at him. Fandral called Thor back over, and the man tried to shove the bag into his hands, and after a few moments of fumbling, Thor was basically running away, having successfully left the bag in loki's hands. The smaller man let out a laugh and resolved to get Thor back. The bag of sweet candied nuts and fruits was a big one and had a sweet ribbon tied around the top. It made him feel warm inside. 

 

\--- 

 

The market was closed for the day, and Loki was satisfied- he had sold nearly 80 jars of honey, which was more than he had thought he would sell. Part of him suspected it was thor's influence which meant Loki  _ had _ to pay him back for all of his help. 

 

Loki decided to sneak over and put some honey sticks by the cash box again.

 

But when Loki put them down, Thor's hand was on his, causing the smaller man to look up quickly.    
  
But Thor was smiling ever as broadly,  and slowly his eyes went down to the honey sticks again.    
Damn, Thor had hoped that they had been even... But, now Loki was giving him four more sticks.   
  
"You sure are stubborn." Thor chuckled lightly, "At this rate you might not have honey to sell tomorrow."   
  
The blond realized he kept had hand on Loki's as he spoke, but made no move to remove it.

 

Looking up at Thor, the smaller smiled. There were no more customers, just the other vendors taking things down. Fandral had gone out to wheel a few boxes to a truck, and Loki grinned up at him. Then, ever so slowly, he closed the space between them, and kissed Thor gently. He could taste honey on his lips and it made it all the more sweeter an experience. 

 

Slowly, he parted from the man. 

 

“Are we even?” 

  
It was Thor's turn to blush, bright eyes sparkling with surprise.   
But, the look of shock melted away into a warm smile, and he took Loki's hand into his own.   
  
"...For now."


End file.
